BTN48 Series - CENTER BOY
by celengdebu
Summary: [BTS - TaeKook/Vkook] Tak pernah benar-benar menyukai seseorang, Taehyung merasa jika pemuda bergigi besar di sampul CD itu terlihat lucu. Dan untuk ukuran seorang anggota dari grup idola ternama, Jimin berpikir kalau selera Jungkook perlu ditinjau lebih jauh. Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook. AU. Oneshot.


**BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment

 **Seventeen** | **Wanna One** | **GOT7** cameo – Respective Agencies

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Awalnya dia hanya iseng, sungguh. Siapa sangka lagu bertempo cepat dengan ritme menarik itu cukup memikat minatnya untuk mendengar lebih jauh. Termasuk membeli satu CD di toko musik, mencari situs-situs pemutar daring yang dihitung untuk poin promosi, juga mengunduh aplikasi yang menyediakan lagu-lagu tersebut agar bisa dinikmati selagi menanti datangnya kereta menuju kampus maupun ketika duduk di dalamnya. Kalau ada yang bertanya mengapa mendadak suka, mungkin dia akan menjawab seperti orang kebanyakan.

" _Lagunya bagus."_

" _Musiknya enak didengar."_

Atau yang paling sakral, _"Penyanyinya manis-manis."_

Benar, jamak. Jumlah suara di lagu itu tidak sedikit, dan menurut barisan wajah-wajah imut di sampul CD yang sempat diamati, mereka terdiri dari sepuluh hingga dua belas orang. Di balik kertas liriknya terdapat bonus buku petunjuk berisi nama tiap personel bersama foto separuh badan dengan pose menggoda hati. Entah supaya penggemar lebih mudah menghapal mereka atau hanya strategi pemasaran. Yang jelas, Taehyung sama sekali tak keberatan. Bagi mahasiswa ekonomi tingkat akhir sepertinya yang jarang menonton televisi dan hanya melintas ketika ada berita mengenai seluk beluk perkembangan saham dan beasiswa pascasarjana, hiburan seperti ini terbilang langka. Terima kasih untuk keisengan rekan-rekan magangnya yang memutar lagu tersebut saat jam makan siang, tiga kali seminggu, disertai komentar beragam.

" _Pacarku suka sekali dengan grup ini. Bukan hal buruk sih, kadang aku juga ikut menonton. "_

" _Aku memajang poster mereka di rumah, kostum tartan dan bentuk topinya bagus ya?"_

" _BTN48? Jangan ditanya lagi, aku bahkan punya tiket jabat tangan untuk tiga anggota besok siang, mau ikut?"_

Acara jabat tangan? Apa pula itu?

"Tapi aku penggemar baru, bahkan belum genap sebulan," selorohnya canggung. Pria yang berkomentar di dekatnya pun sontak terkekeh dan menjelaskan jika siapapun bisa berpartisipasi asal memiliki kupon yang diselipkan di tiap kotak CD. Sebuah CD berisi selembar kupon bergambar wajah seorang personel. Satu kupon berarti satu kali jabat tangan dengan durasi berkisar lima detik. Terlalu singkat, tapi mengingat jumlah penggemar yang tidak sedikit, durasi tersebut tentu termasuk rasional. Satu orang diperbolehkan membawa kupon berbeda maksimal untuk empat personel, dengan syarat sanggup mengantri berulang-ulang.

"Tantangannya adalah, tidak adanya jaminan mendapat kartu anggota yang diinginkan di tiap CD. Aku pernah membeli lima keping dan kelima-limanya berisi kartu yang sama. Jalan paling mudah hanyalah saling tukar bonus antar pembeli. Hitung-hitung membantu orang sekaligus tambah teman. Penggemar mereka ada dimana-mana dan proses barternya bisa dilakukan lewat jejaring sosial."

Mengangguk paham, Taehyung memandang kupon yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari dompet. Raut manja seorang remaja berambut kuning terang menyambut ceria, sepasang lengan membentuk genggaman kucing disertai mata minimalis berbentuk sabit. Lucu, sangat lucu. Namun bukan pemuda itu yang dia cari.

"Oh? Kau dapat Jiminnie? Mujur betul! Kabag kita memborong dua puluh lima CD demi anak ini dan semuanya meleset. Kau mengincarnya juga? Kalau bukan, tukarkan atau jual saja! Kau ingin siapa? Yoongi- _sshi_ pasti mau membayar mahal demi kuponmu."

Ditawari terang-terangan, Taehyung merespon cepat. Siapa tahu kepala bagian mereka yang sesadis setan itu akan melunak. Sekonyong-konyong lengannya menarik lepas pengait tas dan sibuk mengeluarkan buku petunjuk BTN sembari mengerjap antusias. Disibaknya halaman kesembilan lalu langsung menunjuk seorang remaja gempal berambut gelap sebatas tengkuk, tersenyum amat lebar memaparkan sepasang gigi kelinci, bertubuh bongsor dan sedang berdiri memegang kotak hati.

"Jungkook?" sang rekan menyahut, "Kau mengincar Jeon Jungkook?"

Alih-alih mengangguk, Taehyung balas bergeming menopang bukunya. Raut menggemaskan di permukaan mengilap tersebut tak pernah gagal membuatnya terpaku.

.

* * *

.

"Astaga _,_ kumat lagi," Jimin menepuk dahi sambil menyesap sedotan jus anggurnya setengah hati, "Ditinggal lengah sebentar tapi lamunannya sudah kemana-mana."

Menjulurkan lidah acuh, Jungkook mengalihkan pandangan dari bulir air yang menetes-netes di permukaan gelas susu. Jimin menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti _'Apa tak ada cowok yang lebih keren?'_ lalu kembali bercerita tentang sosok pria berkulit putih yang membantunya berdiri sewaktu sepatu sol laras tinggi Jimin terjegal pembatas eskalator dan terus memuji sampai mulutnya berbusa. Hoseok mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan sembari mengusap pelan kepala Woozi yang tertelungkup menyamping di atas majalah, mendengkur tak bersuara.

Jungkook harusnya belajar agar tak ceroboh menaruh ponsel tanpa kata sandi di meja ruang ganti. Bambam yang jahil sigap memungut dan memeriksa gambar apa gerangan yang betah dilihat Jungkook tiap menunggu giliran dirias atau selama jeda latihan. Bukan benar-benar sebuah gambar yang memiliki subjek tertentu, namun mata tajam Bambam seperti sanggup menebak kemana fokus Jungkook akan mendarat saat foto tersebut terpapar di layar, urutan kedua di barisan album setelah koleksi foto anak anjing pomeranian.

Isi kereta minggu pagi.

Perlu diulang?

 **ISI KERETA MINGGU PAGI.**

Tak ada yang istimewa. Serius. Waktu itu Jungkook sedang berbelanja makanan kecil di toko kue langganan dekat stasiun dan pulang naik kereta pukul sembilan tanpa ditemani manajer. Masker dan tudung jaketnya terkait longgar sebab gerbong telah terisi ramai, bisa-bisa Jungkook kehabisan udara jika menyamar terlalu rapat. Untunglah ada kursi kosong di deret paling ujung saat dia datang. Sungguh mujur karena setelahnya ada segerombol siswa berbaju olahraga yang langsung membuat suasana menjadi riuh sekaligus padat. Beberapa penumpang sampai harus berdiri, termasuk seorang wanita paruh baya yang tampak sulit berpegangan karena sebelah lengannya menggamit tas plastik dengan gulungan benang menyembul keluar. _Mungkin rajutan_ , batin Jungkook menebak. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Yang harus dipikirkan adalah bagaimana cara menawarkan tempat yang dia duduki pada wanita tersebut. Selain terhalang empat penumpang, dia tak boleh menegur sembarang orang di ruang publik, apalagi petugas pemeriksa tiket tampak mencurigai suaranya yang sengaja dibesar-besarkan. Dahinya tertekuk, kesal bercampur jengkel karena anak-anak sekolah yang berada dalam posisi duduk itu malah mengobrol ribut dan sama sekali tak berniat memberi tempat.

Hendak kelepasan menegur (dan beresiko menggagalkan penyamaran) mendadak sebentuk lengan terjulur menyentuh bahu wanita tua itu, meletakkan jemarinya hati-hati agar tak menakuti, dan pemiliknya beringsut menampakkan diri seolah merespon Jungkook yang mendelik penasaran.

Seorang pria muda berambut kecoklatan yang ditata menyamping, mengenakan kemeja putih berdasi sederhana dengan lengan tergulung, lengkap dengan tas bertali tersampir dari kanan ke kiri. Mengecualikan efek seram dari sorot kosong di bawah alis tebal yang nyaris menyatu, raut pemuda itu berbinar ramah sewaktu menyilakan sang wanita tua menempati kursinya di deret sebelah. Cengir perseginya sumringah, gerak-geriknya jauh dari kata terpaksa. Samar, telinga Jungkook menangkap sebuah ucapan terima kasih, pujian, kemudian disusul tawa renyah pemuda baik hati yang merelakan lengannya menggait pegangan gantung. Ekspresi yang sangat menawan—terlalu telak untuk jantung si pengagum yang langsung menganga terpesona.

 _Nikmat Tuhan manakah yang kau dustakan, Jeon Jungkook?_

"Jadi karena dia sukarela membagi kursi lalu kau diam-diam memotret dari jarak jauh? Wow. Mesum," Bambam gatal ingin mengomentari, seringai menyembul jahil diiringi bunyi kantong camilan dibuka, "Tidak sekalian tanya nama, alamat dan nomor teleponnya?"

Jungkook menyepak kaki rekan satu timnya tersebut dari bawah meja, "Aku bukan penguntit, tahu! Lagipula aku tidak mengekornya turun dari kereta. Hentikan tatapan kalian!" dijentiknya sebutir gumpalan roti ke arah hidung Bambam selagi yang bersangkutan terbahak sembari menunjuk-nunjuk layar ponsel. Hoseok mengangguk-angguk. Guru menari mereka itu selalu tanggap di setiap obrolan.

"Sarannya tidak buruk, daripada terus-terusan dinamai _nugu-sshi_ di foldermu. Kasihan."

"Lagipula kalau memperkenalkan diri sebagai Jungkook dari BTN, mau bermuka sebuluk apapun juga pasti diterima sih."

"Tidak mau," tangkis Jungkook malas, kedua lengannya disilangkan di depan dada, "Biarkan aku jadi penggemar rahasia saja. Toh belum tentu kami bertemu lagi. Minggu lalu aku naik kereta di hari dan jam yang sama, tapi orang itu tidak ada di stasiun. Mungkin cuma numpang lewat."

"Awww, Jungkookie sedih, mukanya jadi lucuuu!" Jimin mengacak rambut rekannya tersebut, gemas, tampikan pelan membuatnya makin menempel, "Taruhlah ceritanya sebagai suatu kebetulan. Kalau misalnya _nugu-sshi_ ini ternyata adalah salah seorang penggemar yang berniat datang ke acara lusa depan, kau mau bersikap bagaimana?"

Kening Jungkook berkerut.

"Kok malah kaget?" seloroh Jimin menahan geli, "Jangan bilang kau hanya memperhatikan orangnya tanpa melihat apa yang dia baca."

Tertohok oleh kalimat anggota berbibir tebal itu, Jungkook buru-buru menyambar ponsel dari tangan Bambam dan memperhatikan foto bidikannya lekat-lekat, lurus pada objek favorit yang berdiri setengah menunduk, terlihat mengamati sesuatu. Satu tangan meremas pegangan kereta dan tangan lainnya memegang selembar kertas warna merah muda _._

Jungkook terkesiap. Selebaran acara tanda tangan.

.

* * *

.

"Aku bukan anak SMA."

Taehyung memandang barisan yang dimasukinya sambil berdiri ragu, agak terkejut sewaktu dua gadis cantik yang ikut mengantri mengamatinya dari atas ke bawah, bertanya macam-macam hal seperti sekolah di mana dan kelas berapa. Hal yang harusnya tak perlu diungkit di tempat seperti ini. Berada diantara sekian banyak manusia selalu terasa tak nyaman, lebih-lebih kalau tujuannya adalah bertatap muka dengan seseorang yang sejak semalam bolak-balik melintasi pikiran.

Bukan, bukan jatuh cinta. Taehyung yakin betul jika perasaannya hanya sebatas penasaran dalam batas wajar, tidak lebih. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya bertemu langsung dengan pemilik senyum manis yang bisa mengajak untuk ikut bergembira meski suasana hatinya sedang kacau. Dia ingin tahu seberapa besar wujud anggota yang sering dirumorkan memiliki napsu makan setara kuda dan terlihat mencolok kala berjajar di foto bersama. Dia ingin tahu apakah binar mata itu benar-benar asli atau efek berkilau dari cetakan kertas _glossy_ , juga ingin tahu apakah suara yang akan terdengar nanti akan sehangat fitur weker pagi di bonus aplikasi.

Kedua ibunya pasti tengah berbelanja di gedung yang sama, meninggalkannya setelah puas menyuruh Taehyung berganti pakaian dari kemeja garis-garis kaku ke kaus lapis dua bermotif alfabet berlengan susun. Dia tak mau paham mengapa ada ritual berdandan gaya hanya demi sebuah jabat tangan, tapi wanita-wanita itu bersikeras menendangnya ke sebuah salon ternama lalu berkata pada pegawai di sana untuk merapikan rambut Taehyung sesuai model kekinian yang lebih layak dinikmati. Belum cukup, Taehyung harus pasrah menyaksikan sepatu pantofelnya dibuang entah kemana dan digantikan kets putih bertali gradasi yang tampak mahal.

" _Anggap saja hadiah dari kami. Sekarang pergi, kejar masa depanmu!"_

Begitulah. Mungkin khawatir melihatnya tak kunjung mengenalkan gandengan. Dasar Mingyu sialan. Semalam adik tirinya itu dengan gamblang bercerita jika akhirnya Taehyung mengalami puber di usia dua puluh satu tahun, mulai menyukai idola berusia belasan dan membuat seisi ruang makan melonjak riang bagai kerasukan dewa pesta. Mereka bahkan berniat mengantar ramai-ramai sambil berdiskusi soal rencana pernyataan cinta kalau Taehyung tak segera menggebrak meja. Tidak seperti saudaranya yang gemar menempeli makhluk berwajah indah, Taehyung paling anti menggantungkan harapan. Tapi sudahlah, setidaknya mereka tak memaksa ikut berbaris atau Taehyung akan disindir habis-habisan karena masih dikawal ibunda meski sudah menginjak kepala dua.

Masih tersisa lima belas orang di bagian depan dan kakinya mulai pegal. Obrolan membahas keseharian pemuja idola bersama salah satu penggemar kawakan yang sempat terjadi di awal-awal tadi pun melintas di benak Taehyung. Lawan bicaranya, seorang pemuda tambun berkacamata tebal, raut super antusias, memegang dua kipas bulat warna jingga, satu stik cahaya berbentuk unik, serta tak sungkan berkata bila hari ini adalah acara tanda tangannya yang keduapuluh. Personel favoritnya ada dua, selain Jungkook tentunya.

 _"Tapi aku paling suka Jungkookie. Dia sangat menggairahkan seperti kucing liar yang susah ditaklukkan. Rasanya ingin kubawa pulang, kupakaikan baju seragam, rok pendek dan kaus kaki, lalu kupajang bersama figurin-figurin lain di lemari."_

 _"Ah, begitu?"_ Taehyung tertawa kecut. Maniak. Harus dijauhi.

Sepuluh orang. Taehyung mengisi menit-menit bosannya dengan mengamati koridor gedung tersebut. Sebagian besar yang datang adalah siswa-siswa sekolah menengah atau mahasiswa, tidak heran jika keadaan menjadi riuh, penuh bisikan bercampur kasak-kusuk berlogat slang. Ada sebaya dirinya yang menunggu giliran di sejumlah titik, anak-anak kecil mendekap boneka ditemani orangtua, ada pula gadis-gadis berpakaian penuh aksesori dengan riasan tabrak warna yang bombastis. Terlalu beragam. Taehyung bersyukur tubuhnya jangkung sehingga tak perlu mendongak untuk melihat-lihat akibat terhalang tubuh penggemar lain.

Lima orang. Telapak tangannya mendadak lembap oleh keringat dingin. Dari letaknya berdiri, Taehyung dapat memergoki pucuk anak rambut personel kesayangannya berayun samar selagi sang pemilik menunduk menyalami seseorang, mungkin penggemar dari kalangan anak-anak yang agak canggung karena bertemu bintang televisi. Gadis di depannya pun mulai melompat-lompat tak sabar sementara Taehyung malah berharap gilirannya tak segera datang. Apa yang harus diucapkan nanti? _'Namaku entah siapa dan bisa ada di mana saja,'_ atau cukup menyentuh ujung jemari Jungkook lalu kabur secepat mungkin? Tidak, tidak. Dia butuh memuaskan keinginan hati walau dalam hitungan jari.

Tiga orang.

Taehyung menghela napas, wajah manis itu kini terlihat jelas.

.

* * *

.

Dia datang.

Jungkook hampir tersedak saat hendak meneguk air dari botol sponsor dan mendapati sosok _nugu-sshi_ berdiri dalam jarak dua kepala dari penggemar mini yang baru saja selesai berjabat tangan. Benar-benar _nugu-sshi._ Bukan tiruan apalagi imitasi. Jungkook ingat rahang tegas serta bentuk dagu menawan itu meski potongan dan warna rambutnya berbeda. Diputarnya bahu ke arah jam sembilan lalu mendesis pada Jimin yang mengangkat alis bingung, mulutnya bergerak mengeja sebuah nama tanpa suara dan Jimin reflek terbahak sampai badannya terlempar ke belakang.

 _Baiklah, orangnya betulan datang kemari,_ batin Jungkook mencoba menenangkan diri. Tapi kenapa pemuda itu berbaris di petak bagiannya? Apa salah mengantri atau berlaku seadanya karena tak bisa meminta kupon tertentu di dalam CD? Siapa tahu yang diinginkan _nugu-sshi_ adalah Bambam atau salah satu dari sembilan rekan Jungkook, sementara CD yang dibeli hanya sekeping dan sialnya bukan berisi sang idola pilihan? Banyak pertanyaan aneh bertabur asumsi bermunculan di benaknya hingga hampir mengacuhkan penggemar yang sudah mengulurkan tangan. Jungkook meringis malu seraya meminta maaf, menjabat erat lalu mengucapkan terima kasih diiringi lambaian tangan. Gadis berambut pirang yang cantik, ingin sekali memuji tapi arah pandangannya terlanjur fokus pada sosok pemuda yang akhirnya berdiri tanpa penghalang, siap menghampiri.

Namun alih-alih berkesan romantis dan dihiasi kelopak bunga bak adegan drama, Jungkook justru harus menjadi saksi mata sewaktu _nugu-sshi_ mendadak limbung ke arahnya, mulut menganga dengan raut kaget berkelebat horor di detik berikutnya.

 **GUBRAK!**

Taehyung terjungkal keras dan jatuh terjerembab. Kening terantuk, muka menghantam lantai. Kaki panjangnya tergeletak dengan posisi tengkurap tepat di depan meja. Sontak seluruh pandangan terarah padanya dan Taehyung tak punya pilihan lain selain bangkit perlahan-lahan. Sakit, walau tak sepadan dengan rasa malu yang lebih menusuk daripada denyut nyeri di bagian hidung.

 **"ASTAGA! Maaf! Maafkan putraku!"** seorang wanita membungkuk berkali-kali, panik. Anak lelaki di sebelahnya merengut hebat seraya bersembunyi di balik pinggang wanita itu sambil menatap Taehyung, mata menyipit penuh dendam, "Suwoong! Jangan nakal begitu! Sana minta maaf! Kakak itu terjegal kakimu, lho!"

"Tapi, Ma! Dia tinggi sekali! Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat Jungkook- _hyung_!" kilah anak tersebut tak mau kalah. Kasak-kusuk ratusan manusia sontak menjalari dinding dan langit-langit. Antara tawa geli, terpingkal-pingkal, sindiran konyol, dan pertanyaan ironis tentang bagaimana seorang pria muda berperawakan besar bisa kalah melawan anak kecil. Taehyung sendiri bergegas menegakkan tubuh seraya melengos sengit sewaktu anak itu melotot galak, pun balas menggeleng maklum menanggapi permintaan maaf dari si ibu selagi mengira-ngira apa yang perlu disampaikan dan sampai dimana dia barusan.

Giginya berderit kesal melihat sepasang petugas berbaju resmi berjalan mendekat. Hitungan lima detik terlewat sejak jatuh tadi dan dia harus segera pergi atau penggemar lain akan mengajukan keberatan. Lehernya berpaling mencoba melirik apakah sosok berambut hitam yang sedianya masih duduk di sana ikut menatap geli atau malah sudah puas tergelak kencang.

Di luar dugaan, Jungkook tahu-tahu lenyap dan Taehyung berjengit terkejut menyadari kursi itu kosong, lebih kaget lagi ketika sebentuk wajah familiar tersodor menghampiri tanpa diduga.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

Jungkook.

Jeon Jungkook ada di hadapannya. Berbalut _sweater_ rajutan biru pastel longgar dan celana ketat hitam yang disayat di bagian lutut. Tak sungkan berjongkok di lantai dan memegang pundaknya, khawatir. Jemari meraba memastikan. Taehyung sampai harus menelan ludah dalam-dalam karena kenyataan ini terlalu berbahaya.

Jungkook paham bila tindakan gegabahnya termasuk hal yang tak diperbolehkan di tata cara pelaksanaan, karena selain berpotensi menimbulkan kesan pilih kasih, juga akan merusak deret yang telah diatur rapi. Namun saat dia memberi alasan jika ada penggemar yang terluka dan butuh sedikit dorongan moril untuk mengusir malu, sang manajer segera memanggil petugas untuk mengawalnya keluar meja. Hal semacam ini tidak terjadi setiap hari dan Jungkook berusaha mengirim sinyal supaya teman-temannya mengalihkan perhatian. Beruntung isyaratnya ditangkap dengan sempurna.

 _Tenang saja._

Jangan panggil pemuda itu dengan Park Jimin kalau yang bersangkutan sampai kekurangan akal. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat ratusan pasang mata berpaling pada pameran senyum maut nan menggoda di meja keenam. Tak mau kalah, Bambam dan Woozi menerbitkan teriakan dan jerit histeris para wanita dewasa dengan pertunjukan tangan kucing menggunakan kepalan jari, diikuti Jihoon dan Jeonghan yang melempar cium jauh ke segala penjuru setelah dikomando oleh kerlingan Jimin. Dua pria di meja lima tumbang memegangi dada mereka, terlampau girang diserbu serangan servis yang tiba-tiba.

"Petugas kami bisa membawa Anda ke bagian kesehatan," gumam Jungkook gusar sembari memeriksa sisi kiri dan kanan. Bola mata berpendar mengamati hingga pemuda itu berdiri, "Apa ada yang luka?"

Taehyung menggeleng pelan dan Jungkook menahan hasrat menyentuh pipinya yang sedikit terkena debu. Sadar waktunya terbatas, ditunjuknya kaitan penunjuk nama di dada kiri lalu mengerjap lucu. Membusung bangga, bibirnya reflek menyerukan semboyan yang senantiasa dieja tiap kali grup mereka memperkenalkan diri.

 **"Aku akan membuat rasa sakitmu mereda dengan senyuman dan membantumu meringankan kecemasan. Jeon Jungkook! _Center_ tim B, julukanku Kookie, kelinci besar yang tak pernah kehabisan energi!"**

Sejenak, Taehyung yakin udara di sekitarnya berubah menjadi merah jambu.

Sorakan penggemar di barisan belakang turut mengisi ramainya ruangan dan si wajah manis itu balas meringis senang. Suara yang ceria, perkenalan yang serupa, juga kilauan yang persis sama. Sihir atau bukan, Taehyung tak lagi peduli. Segala segan dan perasaan canggung seperti raib tertiup angin.

"A, ah, maaf," sergahnya, memberanikan niat yang belum tersampaikan, "Apakah masih bisa berjabat tangan?"

Tak menunggu lengannya terangkat, Jungkook sigap menggenggam kedua tangan Taehyung dan menepuknya perlahan diiringi dua gigi depan yang menyembul gemas, "Tentu! Boleh tahu nama Anda?"

"Ta, Taehyung. Kim Taehyung."

"Taehyung- _sshi_."

"Tae. Tae saja."

Jungkook spontan tersipu ketika telapak tangan yang besar dan hangat balas menggenggam lembut, tulang pipinya turut naik seiring tawa samar yang mengembang ramah. Rasanya ingin terus memegang jika tak ingat manajernya sudah mendelik seram di samping mereka, memaksa Jungkook menjauhkan lengan serta mengangguk dengan pipi merona, "Terima kasih atas dukungannya, Tae."

Taehyung mengiyakan sekilas sebelum berbalik melewati petugas agensi yang mengarahkan kemana harus keluar. Jungkook sibuk mengulum dinding mulut, menyembunyikan cengir riang selagi dikawal kembali ke tempat duduk. Ibu jari teracung milik Bambam dan kikik rendah Jimin menyambut kedatangannya yang tampak terlalu gembira.

.

* * *

.

Entah seperti apa rupanya tadi.

Taehyung menepikan diri ke sebuah pilar di dekat lift. Dadanya berdesir hebat. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang tak biasa dengan senyum itu dan tak cukup disebut sebagai rasa penasaran. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membujuknya untuk terus mengingat, lagi dan lagi. Sorot mata Jungkook juga berkata lebih banyak daripada sentuhan tangannya, gerakan yang terlihat sepele namun mampu menerbitkan kerut bingung di dahi Taehyung yang kini bergeming heran mendapati secarik kertas beraroma sitrus terselip diantara telunjuk dan jari tengah. Sobekan kecil yang disisipkan Jungkook saat menyalaminya sejenak lalu.

Mengrenyit, dibukanya lipatan tersebut dan menemukan beberapa kata yang ditulis bersama simbol alamat surel, mirip apa yang diketiknya saat mengirim surat elektronik melalui jaringan internet. Lengkap dengan gambar kepala kelinci bermuka congkak ditemani sebuah kalimat pendek.

' _Boleh berteman?'_

Menggigit bibir agar tak kelepasan terbahak, Taehyung menarik napas dalam-dalam sembari memasukkan kertas tersebut ke sela-sela dompetnya, merogoh ponsel, menyalin alamat yang sudah diingat, dan memandang kerumunan peserta acara sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dengan senang hati _._ "

.

.

* * *

.

.


End file.
